Sleepless Draught
by starsgalore
Summary: After Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, Gabrielle decided she needed to remove herself from the nightmare. It worked for a bit, but then something happened that caused her to relocate to Forks, Washington. She's forced to assimilate to a Muggle school and its inhabitants, again. She didn't expect the vampires, of course, not that it surprised her much.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**:

It's a slight crossover of Twilight, Harry Potter and a _little _Teen Wolf. Like a pinch, mainly Twilight. Uh, I was just wondering, if the writing in first person was alright. . . .because I am soooo out of practice. So let me know, okay? Enjoy!

Rated M for language and dark themes.

**Date Started: **June 12, 2014

**Date Finished**: June 12, 2014

**Word Count**: 3158

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Teen Wolf. Nor do I make a profit off of this, this is purely for entertainment.

**Summary:**

After Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, Gabrielle Delacour decided she needed to remove herself from the nightmare. It worked for a bit, but then something happened that caused her to relocate to Forks, Washington. There she has to force herself to a Muggle school and its inhabitants all over again. She didn't expect the vampires, of course, not that it surprised her much. Apparently, she was a danger-magnet. Edward/Gabrielle

**Chapter One: **Forks, Washington

I flipped through the magazine of _Teen Vogue_, summer trends were finally over. Now, beige, orange, and other earthly warm colors flooded the pages. I causally glanced at the time, a quarter past three. My flight is almost due, slowly, I rose from my seat and when to check in. As I handed my ticket to the worker, who was a middle-aged woman, slightly tan, I felt disappointment seeped into my system. No one was here to say good bye, or bid me a safe trip. Right, lesson well-learned: _Trust no one_.

"Ms. Gabrielle Delacour?" I jerked up, and saw the worker holding out my ticket. I took it, and flashed a smile. The quarter-Veela blood must have kicked in, for the woman blushed. "Right that way," she pointed to the entrance. I nodded, and I followed in the direction she pointed. Next thing I know, I was on the plane, settled and ready for a good nap.

I began to tuck myself in, and wrapped myself in a blanket. The seats began to fill as I rested against the window. Slowly, I lulled myself into sleep.

_The smell of death filled the air. Bodies scattered everywhere, while the remaining wizards and witches clung for life, spell after spell. I shivered, and quicken my pace to find my sister. My light locks lashed at my face, and blurred my vision. Immediately, I halted. A green light shot out, nearly hitting my ear._

_A man, loomed ahead. His face was twisted in a smirk. "My, my, my," the man started, and moved three steps closer. "Aren't you a little young to be on the battlefield?" he sneered. I watched as he whipped his cloak that revealed a rusted color wand._

_His voice sent an eerie shudder my way, I inwardly cursed, wand in hand. I opened my mouth to retort, but instead found myself, trembling. Fear sped up and engulfed my body, _I have to get away, _this man was dangerous. He wasn't a weak wizard that I simply disarm, no, he was obviously not in my league. I backed away, and sprinted away, desperate for help._

_An amused laugh echoed into my ears, "Cute." The comment made me push my legs further, to gain more distance. "I don't think so, CRUIC-"_

I jolted up from my seat, my breathing was jarred, and sweat collected around my forehead. "Shit," I muttered. With a couple of deep breaths, I managed to still my heart rate. My hands shook as I rubbed my temples. Apparently, I was not ready to quit the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Somehow, the nightmare reminded me that I will never be ready to quit the potion for I will always _need_ it.

Thankfully, the time read 10:20. The plane should be landing soon, I grimaced. Here I come, Forks, Washington.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

I had arrived through the bus, and half-dragged my luggage to the wooden steps. The house was near the outskirts of town but still in the vicinity of a library and the grocery store. There were, of course neighbors. I glanced next door, and found a similar looking house to mines. Except that it was painted grey and white. Looking back, I was thankful for what the house that I bought. It was a light creamy two-story house, it was still quaint looking. In a way, it reminded me of the Burrow.

I slipped into my pocket, and pulled out a key. A vanilla scent gushed into my senses as I entered, "Oh, I definitely _love_ this place." I closed the door and began to unpack, with magic of course. Over the next course of hours, I used only two spells: _Accio_, and _Wingardium Leviosa_. Well, technically three, to open the portal to my previous place and transfer my living commodities and furniture.

As I settled the cauldron in the kitchen, hung the curtains, and casted the safety wards, my muscles began to ache. I decided that it was time to sleep, after all, I had done everything important. I started to head upstairs, using the banister to support my tired body. As I entered my room, I seated myself onto a calming navy color bedspread. Slipping into the drawer next to the queen-size bed, I numbly held up a tiny via; its liquid content was gleaming a grey, almost translucent color. I twisted the cork open and then downed the entire thing. I gently placed the vial onto the drawer and allowed myself to collapse and dream of nothing.

Yet, I know that despite the lack of nightmares, it's never a pleasant sleep.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

When I had announced that I would be living on my own a year ago, Fleur had a heart-attack. She threw a fit, demanding that I should forget about it. In the process of trying to convince me otherwise, my elder sister claimed it wasn't safe to live on my own, that I wouldn't be able to live without magic, and going to a Muggle school would be horrendous.

All of her reasons were valid, but it's not like it hadn't crossed my mind. Despite knowing that leaving the wizard world would be difficult, I knew that I had to simply because my nightmares were no longer affecting me, but everyone else. Fleur's radiant blond hair no longer gave off a glow, instead, it was slowly changing to stark white and Bill started to wear dark circles around his eyes. Of course, staying with the Weasley's didn't make much of a difference as well.

Everyone was haunted by the remnants of the war. And it wasn't fair that I should burden anyone with my share. Therefore, I wanted to distant myself. Bill was slightly worried about my decision, but nevertheless, he supported me. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand, nearly stun me, and claimed that I should stay. Of course, eventually, she saw there was no way of convincing me to change my mind. Still, she claimed that the Burrow would always be welcomed to me, a home to me.

Ginny and Harry took the news of my leaving rather differently. I suppose it was because they believed that I was capable of healing. They both wished me well, but it was Potter's gift that astounded me. Harry presented me with his motorcycle. His _godfather's_ motorcycle. I didn't want it, but he insisted, saying it was better off being used than collecting dust. After a couple of failed attempts to decline his offer, I accepted it.

So, here I am, on the motorcycle, going to school. The engine itself was superb; Mr. Weasley had done an excellent job of repairing it. Through the tinted cover of my helmet, I noted that Forks was a lot like London: cloudy and cold. As I grew closer to Forks High School, there was quite a crowd of students outside. That was surprising, considering how small the school looked. I followed the cars that were coming in and finally parked.

When I dismounted, I was faced with students leaning against their car, peering at me. "Nice ride," a guy whistled.

I flashed a smile, "Thanks." Navigating through the crowd was a little hard, especially since the ground was wet, and everyone wanted to avoid puddles. Thankfully, I had worn my boots that day.

Finally, I made it to the front office. I adjusted my coat and walked in. The office was scented with old newspapers, and dimly lit; the chairs were neatly tucked towards the peeling salmon wall. I was greeted by a woman, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Gabrielle Delacour," I offered my hand, and she took it. "I just transferred here from—"

She jumped, "Oh! Right, Beacon Hills, right?" I nodded. "Just one moment, please." The red-haired woman disappeared behind the shelves. The ruffling papers filled the air, and after a minute, she came back. "I'm Melinda," she said, handing me my schedule and a map. I offered her a small smile. "I have already highlighted your map for your classes, dear, and if you need any help, please, feel free to come back and ask."

"Wow, thank you very much," I clutched onto the papers as I made eye contact with her. And just for a small moment, her thoughts became mines.

_Wonder why she left Beacon Hills, California is such a nice place!_

Memories flooded, the stern look in those light green eyes invaded my mind. The scene changed, I was in my old room, angry. _"How could you?" I screamed._

I broke eye contact. "And there are some signatures that need to be done by your teachers, and that slip needs to be brought here by the end of the day, have a nice day, dear." I numbly nodded at Melinda's chatter, and after saying goodbye, I walked out. I let out a breath of relief. G_uess I should be more careful with accidental Legilimency_.

"Hey, you must be the new girl!" a cheery voice announced. I looked up and found a somewhat lanky guy in front of me. He was dressed in long sleeves and carried a dimple. "I'm Eric," he said.

Eric beamed at me when I introduced myself. "Do you need any help?"

I smiled, "Actually, I do, I'm afraid I don't know my way around the place." I handed him my schedule, and immediately found myself noting down directions, and shortest route to take to get to my classes. I was beginning to like this kid, definitely helpful. Apparently, he was also in my English class, so we ended going together. Along the way, I was met with curious glances, and some even blatantly gawked at me. Being the new girl, again, sucks.

When we finally made it to English, I was greeted by a tall man, whom reminded me of Professor, no, Headmistress McGonagall with the kindness in his eyes. I handed him the paper to sign while I introduced myself to the class. When I was done, I was seated next to a girl with her brown hair tied in a ponytail. My neighbor donned a white-rimmed glasses that looked a little out of fashion, but it seemed to match her. She shyly smiled, "Hi, I'm Angela."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Angela Weber was one of the most charming girls on the planet, muggle or not. She was very sweet, but not overwhelming and chatty as Eric had been. She was quite contrasting to Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, both were _seemingly_ friendly.

"_Hi, Elle," said the guy in a washed-out t-shirt bouncing the basket ball, "I'm Mike Newton." His hair was spiked up, and with light blue eyes._

_I nodded, and gave a small smile, "Hi, actually, my name is Gabrielle."_

_He looked confused at what I said. "You don't want to go by a nickname? I think Elle is much cuter."_

_I shrugged, while keeping an eye on the volleyball, "I like my name."_

_Apparently, he didn't get the hint. He was about to say something before he was interrupted by a girl. "Hey Mike! Guess you met the new girl," she turned and forced smile, "I'm Jessica Stanley by the way."_

"_Gabrielle," I curtly said, but with forced emphasis in hopes of Mike hearing it. Then my eyebrows furrowed. Aren't we supposed to be focusing during gym?_

_Mike, _still_ near the girl's area, offhandedly waved at Jessica. The poor girl glanced at Mike every now and then, clearly interested in him. Jessica's smile wavered at Mike, before turning to me, "Hey, you're from California, right?"_

"_Yeah," I mumbled, feeling bad for the girl. I know what it's like to have a one-sided crush._

_Then my sympathy subsided when she spoke, "Aren't people from California supposed to be, like, really tan?" Her ponytail whipped back in forth as she asked. I felt that the girl was subtly insulting me, and I will admit, I was slightly offended._

_I flashed a smile, and saw that both of their eyes became slightly dazed, "I suppose. But I was originally from France and London." Wanting an excuse to get away, I looked over my shoulder and pointed at the volleyball, "Sorry, have to get back in the game, don't want to be hit!" I turned on my heel and moved back into the game._

_My attention diverted didn't stop Mike though, he laughed, a little too loudly and shouted, "You're good! See you later, Elle!"_

_Somehow, I had a feeling that the nickname didn't sit well with Jessica as well as it did with me._

Unfortunately, Angela was friends with Jessica and Mike. Not that I minded as I sat next to her and Eric on the table. The cafeteria was brimming with lights and noise; few students were now glancing my way. Hopefully, the attention will die down, if not, I might _accidentally _hex the next boy who kisses me.

"Wow, you're like the shiny new toy," Jessica stated, annoyance laced into her words. She was seated in front of me. I offered her a wryly smile and focused on my lunch. Well, I pretended to be focused on my lunch. I was really looking around the cafeteria, and then my eyes landed on them.

They were seated far away in a corner, all five of them were. They looked similar to each other, skins pale in color, and very angular faces. Not to mention, dressed in very fashionable, yet casual attire. Fleur would have approved. Curious, I turned and asked Angela, "Who are they?"

Angela opened her mouth, but Jessica cut in, I'm beginning to think it's her habit. "They're the Cullens," she whispered secretively. Jessica leaned in closer and began her explanation, "They're, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved here from Alaska, like a few years ago." She paused, and glanced towards them.

"They kind of keep to themselves," Angela quietly offered.

That comment made Jessica's head whip back, "Yeah, cause they're kind of _together_." I arched an eyebrow, "Like, together, together." I probably still looked confused because she let out an exasperated sigh, and pointed in the direction of the Cullens. "See, that blond girl, that's Rosalie, and the big guy next her, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related." I watched as Angela tried to correct Jessica.

At least Jessica looked sheepishly as she shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but they live together," she countered. "It's weird." She turned back at me and continued her explanation. "Okay, so, see that dark-haired little girl? That's Alice. She's really weird." I cringed, and almost launched myself in defense for Alice, but I didn't have the chance to. "And, um, she's with Jasper. The blond one who looks like he's in pain."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice gently tapping Jasper's arm. They couldn't have heard us? Could they? The thought diminished, it was impossible, they were far away, _and everyone_ was talking. However, just in case, I allowed myself to scoot closer to Jessica. She gave a small laugh, or scoff, I'm really not sure at this point, and started playing with her food, "Dr. Cullen's like a foster dad slash matchmaker."

Angela smiled, "Maybe he'll adopt me." She then nudged Jessica's shoulder, who I found actually had a nice smile that looked very genuine.

I looked back, confused. They didn't look related despite looking similar their hair color were different, "Which ones are the Cullens?"

Jessica giggled, "Oh, right!" She looked back at the table, "See, only Rosalie and Jasper Hale are related, twins while Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen are siblings." My heart skipped a beat. I ignored it.

I squinted, "Edward?"

"Oh, right, forgot about him," Jessica absently stated, "that's him, in the grey shirt."

I took the information and found my eyes lying on the guy, supposedly Edward, in the corner. He was pale, like his siblings, yet he had his own distinctive features. One thing is certain though, he was a very beautiful boy. I looked away, and found myself locked with Jessica's stare. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently no one here is good enough for him," she scoffed. "Like I care," Jessica added in, a little too fast, "So yeah, like seriously, don't waste your time." The warning came out too quickly; I was kind of bothered by it.

Still, I reassured her, "Not planning to."

I took notice of the relief that flooded the girl's expression, but it was hidden in a flash. Jessica resumed her chatter, "Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, and they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's like their aunt or something like that."

Orphans. Suddenly, sympathy washed over me. The war left a lot of scars, as well as grieving parents and students. I felt the scar on my chest, looking for any sort of pain. No, the pain should have been gone, and all is left, is a ghostly thin reminder of what happened to me. I cleared my throat and looked at Jessica. "That's very nice of both Dr. and Mrs. Cullen to take care of them. I think it's very noble," I said, hoping that I haven't come off as imposing.

"I guess so," she admitted, but then something sparked in her eyes. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids, though," Jessica whispered with a sense of conspiracy, like she was reporting some dirt.

I almost hexed her. As if that new piece of information was going to make me hate the Cullens! How dare she! That was no one's business. It was like she was condemning them, granted that I didn't know them, but I highly doubt the Cullens, especially, Mrs. Cullen should be receiving this kind of insult. I instantly thought of Teddy, and that only made me even angrier. Instead, I held back, and in a calm voice, I replied, "I see. Then that only makes her much nobler. I would gladly like to meet her one day. She sounds like she has a big heart."

When I had concluded, I noticed that Jessica was beginning to look embarrassed, and then I felt bad. It wasn't like this girl was aware of the experience of pain, suffering and death. Shame washed over me, I let out a cough. "Yeah, well. I have to go," I stood up, tray in hand. "I need all the time to find my way to my next class," I said weakly. I began to walk away, and a thought occurred to me. I turned back to Jessica and offered her a small smile, "By the way, Jessica, I love your top. It's cute, tell me where you got it the next time I see you, 'kay?"

To be frank, I didn't care what she was wearing. But it seemed to work, for Jessica smiled and nodded. Relieved, I made my way to the trash bin and then class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**:

Uhm, I hope the first chapter is alright. It's been awhile since I've written in first person. And I'm pretty sure there's a lot of mistakes. Ugh, sorry!

I know that Gabrielle Delacour is French, but her accent as well as her speech pattern changed during her time at Beacon Hills. There'll be hints of it, every now and then, but it'll be mostly British terms, and I'll explain why along the way. Promise. Just a little heads up, I'm following the book's timeline mainly, but also including the movie scenes.

Also, with the situation of integrating Teen Wolf, um, well, let's just say it's a little of non-canon, however, it's a post-season one and set during season two. Enjoy!

Rated M for language and dark themes.

**Date Started:**June 12, 2014

**Date Finished**: June 14, 2014

**Word Count**: 3584

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Teen Wolf. Nor do I make a profit off of this, this is purely for entertainment.

**Summary:**

After Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, Gabrielle Delacour decided she needed to remove herself from the nightmare. It worked for a bit, but then something happened that caused her to relocate to Forks, Washington. There she has to force herself to a Muggle school and its inhabitants all over again. She didn't expect the vampires, of course, not that it surprised her much. Apparently, she was a danger-magnet. Edward/Gabrielle (not really)

**Chapter Two:** Amber Eyes

I hate science, I am fascinated by it, but I am horrible at it. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that my next class was Biology II. _Science is not magic_, they should definitely make that into a Muggle saying. It took a while to find the class, but I finally found the building that it resided in. Maybe I should have asked Angela or Eric for help, the search for the class nearly took up all of the passing time.

Entering, I noted that people were already gradually filling the class. The walls were decorated with posters that presented different information, astronomy, speed, you name it. I walked over to the chalkboard, and found the instructor. "You must be Ms. Delacour, right?" the teacher glanced up and smiled. "I'm Mr. Banner," he offered his hand, which I took.

Mr. Banner seemed like a nice guy, he didn't force me to introduce myself. Too bad I was probably going to fail his class, or amount to a C-average. "Here is your stuff," he handed me a textbook, "why don't you have a seat with Mr. Cullen." I followed his gesture and found myself looking at Edward Cullen.

He was dressed in a grey shirt, fitted, revealing his pale arms. I discovered that he wasn't lanky, like Eric, but he wasn't overly built like his older brother. Slowly, I made my way to the lab table, and I sat far away as possible. I glanced his way, and I was met with a crooked smile. Immediately, I looked away.

Edward Cullen was a _very_ beautiful guy, and I wished that I didn't have to sit next to him. A thought crossed my mind, what if he's part Veela? Nonchalantly, I looked over my shoulder, and I was met with his amber eyes. Again, he offered me a smile.

I averted my eyes, my cheeks flushed. Being caught staring wasn't something that happens a lot, especially twice. However one thing is certain, Jessica was right, this boy was too bloody attractive. However, it doesn't seem like he's part Veela; he shouldn't be affecting me like this at all. But whatever he is, it just seems a little dangerous.

Dangerous, again, I softly gasped. I felt my eyes closed as memories flooded in. Light green eyes, a stern frown etched into his features. Quickly, I opened my eyes, heart racing, and anxiety probably written in my expression.

"Focus," I darkly muttered. I shifted my vision to the front of the class, in time to catch the rest of the lecture. I don't need a boy to distract me anymore. I'm here for specific reasons. I'm here to track the damn kanima. However, I still felt those eyes on me throughout the whole lecture, also for some reason, I was beginning to develop a headache. My head was throbbing as I felt something probed my mind. It must have been a lack of sleep.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Class ended rather quickly, and honestly, I think I might be able to do well in Biology. It turns out; Mr. Banner is a really decent instructor, unlike Harris back in Beacon Hills. Slightly happy, I walked of class only to be stopped by a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hey," called out a melodious voice. Over my shoulder, I met with again with those amber eyes. Well, might as well get this over with.

I turned around, and situated myself near the wall. Edward Cullen then moved in front of me, again, with his crooked grin. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Gabrielle Delacour," I replied. Shortly after, Mike Newton passed by, he paused in his walk. His smiled disappeared; instead, he glared at Edward, and then stomped away.

A chuckle escaped Edward's thin lips. So he was watching the spectacle as well, I suppose I should be thanking the man for sparing me of dealing with Mike Newton. I didn't. Instead, I started observing Edward again. "You know," he began, "it's not polite to stare at someone during class."

I flushed, and felt myself tensed against the wall. Why is he confronting me about this? Oh, bollocks! If he wants to do a confrontational thing, then I'll do it too! "Please, Mr. Cullen," I drawled, "as if I was the only one who was staring. That's very hypocritical of you."

A smile fully enveloped his features, and I caught his white teeth. "Yes, well, it's also very impolite to not introduce yourself especially _when_ you're caught staring," he casually stated. He fluidly crossed his arms and leaned closer. Edward's eyebrows furrowed in frustration for a second, and he intensely stared into my dark blue eyes. I inhale the scent of oak and leaves; it would have been a calming scent, if it weren't Edward Cullen giving it off.

"Y-yes, well—" I stuttered out, mind blank.

Almost teasingly, Edward straightened his posture and smirked. "_Yes, well_," he copied, "Ms. Delacour, while in a hurry, you left your helmet in class." Gracefully, Edward gave a nod, and walked away.

I stood very still, knees buckling. "Way to go, Gabrielle Delacour. It's only been the first day and you're already making yourself look like an idiot," I gritted out. Back in Mr. Banner's classroom, I gave a weak smiled and retrieved the black helmet and walked out. As I made my way out I looked at Edward's retreating back, which was getting further away. After muttering a few curses, I resigned myself to follow in his direction leaving the building, and dropped off the slip of paper filled with signatures. Then I went to my next class, when I was done, my body ache as well as my mind. I finally went home, even though, the word holds somewhat of a void feeling.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Collapsed on my bed, I allowed my thoughts to wander towards school. My schedule wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be: English III, American History, Calculus I, Physical Education, Japanese II, and Biology II. With Edward Cullen. I groaned into my pillow as I remembered our encounter. Sighing, I pulled out my wand, and with a flick of my wand, "_Ostendo Tempus._"

4:45, perfect. I straightened myself and Apparated downstairs. I fire-called Fleur. A few seconds passed by before, her face showed in the fireplace. She was smiling, probably thrilled that I finally contacted her.

"Gabrielle," she murmured. I shyly nodded and waved. "Ca va bien?" Fleur asked, worry etched into her face.

I let out a laugh, "Yes! For the billionth time, I'm well!" Seeing her unconvinced, I lamely added, "Tres bien, in fact."

Fleur wrinkled her nose in distaste, "I zee you are adopting to America well. You 'ave to work on your French."

"Yes, I know," I waved it off. It wasn't just being in America that strengthened my language capabilities, but also being near the Weasley's for a rather long time. I had also picked a couple of interesting curses from Ron, not that I would tell my sister that. I doubt the poor man would be able to handle an enraged sister-in-law let alone a Veela.

Her eyes narrowed, "If you were fine, you wouldn't 'ave moved in ze first place!" Her eyes soften seeing me flinched. "W'at 'appened in California?" she asked softly.

My face became impassive. "Nothing," I lied monotonously, "I just needed a change of scenery." I stared straight into the fireplace, her eyes waivered. "So, how's the married life?" I inquired, hoping to change the topic.

Fleur's face brightened instantly. "Oh," she swooned. "Bill iz so wonderful, so caring and so kind. He iz always working 'ard for us, but he never fails to care for me." I watched happily as she gushed. "I fall deeper in love every day," a smile graced her expression.

"I'm happy for you," I offered genuinely.

Fleur smiled, "T'ank you."

Then a thought occurred to me, about Edward Cullen and his family's complexion. I looked down at Fleur and leaned in closer, "It's not possible for Veelas to be able to charm other Veelas, is it?"

The abrupt change in topic caused her to narrow her eyes again, "It'z not possible." I nodded, taking the information in. "_Why_? Did something 'appened? I weeshed you would tell me, Gabrielle!" Fleur fussed as I cringed. She was becoming more and more like Mrs. Weasley.

Our time was cut short when someone knocked on my door. I glanced over my shoulder, "I have to go, Fleur." I forced a smile, "There's someone at the door. I promise nothing had happened." I walked over to the table and carried back a pot filled with water. "I love you," I whispered, feeling my heart pang.

"I love you, too, call often," Fleur smiled. Her face then scrunched up, "_Pleaze_ call often." Guilt overwhelmed me as I nodded. Holding up the pot, I allowed the water to extinguish the flames.

Gently placing the pot down, I went and answered the door. Behind the door revealed a man dressed in uniform with a sheriff badge pinned to his chest. He had dark hair with hints of silver outlining the sides of his head. At first, the man was a little imposing however his eyes softened when I opened the door.

"Hello," I said politely.

"Hi, is your parents home?" he asked, peering over my shoulder.

I shook my head, "Sorry, sir, I live alone."

His eyes went wide, and the man's voice went incredulous, "Alone? You live _alone_?"

I wanted to roll my eyes at his disbelief, but refrained myself. "Yes, sir, I have the documentation that permits me so," I explained, "would you like to see it?"

The man cleared his throat, "Yes."

I gave a nod, and asked if he would have liked to wait inside while I fetched the forms. He declined. After a few minutes or so, I found the papers and handed it to him. The man thoroughly scanned the documents, flipping the pages over and over. When he was finally done reading, he gave it back, "It looks like everything is order, Ms. Delacour."

The man smiled, "I'm Charlie Swan, Chief of Police." He then jerked his thumb towards the next door house and chuckled, "And also your neighbor."

Surprise etched into my features as my eyes went big, "Oh."

"So if you need anything, please, feel free to ask," Charlie stated, and paused. It looked like a thought crossed his mind. "Actually, my daughter, Bella, will be arriving in March," he began. I slowly nodded, unsure of what he's asking. "If you don't mind, I hope you will become friends with her during her stay here."

It was sweet of Charlie, I thought, he was trying to help his daughter, even though she wasn't quite here yet. I sheepishly smiled, "Of course I don't mind. I bet she's a lovely girl." The man grinned and after we bid each other a good night, I closed my door.

Time to start hunting. I moved upstairs to change into sweats and tie my hair up, and donned a coat. Forks is very unlike Beacon Hills, the weather was always cold. I took the back door instead, to avoid running into the Chief of Police. I stretched for a bit and then started jogging into the forest.

I slipped my hand into boot and pulled out an eleven inch wand. It was crafted from an ancient in France; the tawny color of the beech tree still had its radiance and instantly resonated with me. Maybe I felt so connected to the wand was because the core was that of a tree nymph, aunts to my Veela blood. My hand gently grasped onto the wand, "_Lumos._" Out came a bright blue light emitted from the tip of the beech wood.

Gliding by the trees, I began to cast spells. I laid heavy enchantments around the perimeter. They were mainly under the subcategory of tracking spells, that I had modified in order for it to detect the kanima. I recalled being told that the kanima was heading north possibly to avoid the Beacon Hills' werewolves.

Then, the pang of hurt throbbed heavily in my chest. I had been trying to avoid thinking about it all day, yet I always ended up thinking about them. I missed Scott and Stiles, they were the comedy duo that kept me sane and helped me adopt to an average teenage life. Well, as average as it can get when a witch, a werewolf and a regular human can get. I chuckled fondly, remembering how I confronted them why Scott was always showing up with bruises my used-to-be thick accent. It was Stiles that caved and revealed it to me, and in return, I trusted them with mines. Swelling with pride, my thoughts wandered to our adventures, and then it crumbled when my mind crossed Derek.

I shut my eyes, feeling the erratic beat in my chest. Hot tears threatened to fall, in anger, I wiped my eyes. To stop further wallowing, my attention turned towards the unfinished enchantments. I readied my wand in mid-air, began casting nonverbally.

When I was finally done, I used my shoulder to wipe the formed seat. Feeling satisfied at my handiwork, I walked away, until the sound of a stick snapping echoed through the night. I whipped my head around, clutching my wand at my side. Quickly, I hid myself behind the nearest tree and murmured, "_Nox_."

Crouching, I scanned the forest for any signs of life. In the distant, I noticed something was staring me: a pair of bright glowing eyes. Instinctively, I raised my wand. I held my breath, and continued to watch it. And almost in a flash, the eyes were gone. I waited for a few minutes, waiting for the eyes to come back. When it didn't, I sighed in relief, whatever it was; it looks like it's gone. Dropping my aching arm, I made my way back home without any light. I was scared I might attract something again.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The next day started out pretty well. I woke up in the morning, feeling rejuvenated. Hell, I felt well rested. My hair was worked into a loose French braid that rested on one side of my shoulder, and the dark circles under my eyes lightened a little. When I had glanced myself in the mirror, I noted that my face was no longer gaunt and solemn, my cheeks were fuller, and my skin was regaining its natural shine.

Maybe Forks wasn't such a bad idea after all. Feeling happier than I have been for awhile, I didn't even care that the fog decided to settle itself in town. I shrugged, taking the bike in this consider is even dangerous by my standards. I figured since it's still early, it'd be fine if I walked to school.

I followed the sidewalk, making my way into town. It didn't take long, Forks was a really small place, and that wasn't a bad thing. The town wasn't as comely as Beacon Hills was; it didn't flare and bustled with crowds. Rather, Forks was quaint and appreciated the silence. There was even a public library! Now that is something I'm looking forward. I made a mental note to get a library card so that I could start borrowing books and use their resources.

By the time I got to school, I was smiling. Hopefully the day will remain like this. It was wishful thinking of course; still, it couldn't have hurt to hope that.

It turns out, the day wasn't that bad at all. During the first period, I was able to avoid Mike Newton, who, unfortunately was in my class, by sitting by Eric and Angela. Oddly enough, the only person I had for American History was Jasper. Understandably, I didn't notice him yesterday due to his placement in the far corner and he wasn't privy about talking. However, for some reason, today, the elusive guy glanced my way and we met eyes. I ended up taking a seat next to him, however, I never had a chance to talk to him. Another surprising note was that I had his twin for Calculus I. She didn't glance my way. However, I still had to talk to Jessica during P.E.; at the very least she was pleasant today.

Downside of the day was that I was formally introduced to Lauren, who had a dentist appointment yesterday. The pretty white blond was polite, but I noted that she had her nose up the whole time I was talking to her. Lauren reminded me an awful lot like my sister and I before the Triwizard Tournament, and from the honest secession I had with Ginny, I don't think I'd like to be best friends with another me.

Then came the dreadful lunch. I had excused myself, in order to start catching up at the high school's library. Technically that was true, but I also didn't want to deal with Mike. Angela offered to go with me, but I declined, feeling bad, I didn't want her to spend her lunchtime being bored watching me study. I promised her that I'd see her tomorrow.

Forks High School's library was in Building 7, and from the looks of it, the oldest building on campus. The pillars supporting the entrance were worn, and some of the tiles on the floor were missing or in process of chipping away. Interior-wise, it was refurbished; at least that's what I was informed of when the librarian greeted me.

Shelves of dusty books laid out in formation. I found myself seated in the farthest corner, decorated by a vase with fresh daisies. I laid my messenger bag on the table and reached for_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, hopefully Newt Scamander can help me identify the Cullens.

I opened the book and started my search. I flipped page after page, engrossed into. Unfortunately, twenty minutes into it, I realized that the book was worthless. Heck, it didn't even have a section on Veelas! I let out a frustration sigh.

"It's been a while since I seen someone getting mad at a book," someone chuckled. Quickly slamming the book, I looked up to see Edward Cullen taking a seat across from me. "_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_? I don't think I've heard of that before," he arched an eyebrow.

"It's a children's book," I lied as I gingerly tucked the book back into my bag. I was about to turn back and glare at him for interrupting me, but I paused, "Thanks for the helmet tip."

His eyes went blank for a second before Edward smiled, "You're welcome."

"So, how can I help you?" I crossed my arms, and got to the main point. "You're obviously here for a reason."

Edward's eyes widen, "You make it sound like I have an ulterior motive."

I scoffed. Obviously, I wanted to say. Instead I shrugged my shoulders, and straightened my posture.

"Do you like it here?" he asked quietly. His voice gone serious, and I hadn't detect any hints of its playfulness displayed earlier. Edward seemed genuine about his question. It seemed only fair that I answered politely.

I thought about it for a moment. "I can't say about it so much, I've been here for only two days," I said slowly, "but so far, I like it here, Forks. It's nice and quiet."

"Even the weather?" the corner of his lips twitched.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, even the weather."

"May I ask something," he started. I made a gesture for him to go right ahead. "Why did you transfer?"

All too quickly the feelings that I rejected last night came flooding back. "Nothing," I gritted out, trying to still my heart steadily increasing its rhythm. Concern flashed across his features, crap, I must be doing a bad job at keeping my poker face. Instead, he looked away. My hand reflexively went to rub my arm, "I needed a change of scenery, that's all."

His attention averted back to me, "In Forks?"

"Yes, in Forks," I lied.

Edward looked unconvinced but dropped it. Instead, he decided to change his inquiry. "Do you like music?"

I leaned back, that was a random question. "I suppose."

"You suppose?" Edward let out an exasperated sigh, "Don't you have a favorite genre? Type?"

I shook my head, "Not particularly." I was beginning to develop a headache again; maybe it was from the lack of fresh air circulating the library. "Anything else?" I tried my best to end the conversation, I should be leaving soon.

"Do you have hobbies?"

"Any normal person does."

He rubbed his chin, face scrunched up. "Do you conduct?"

"Conduct?" I repeated slowly.

Across from me, he nodded. "Yes, as in direct practitioners with instruments," he explained, "like the orchestra." Edward then peered at me, "_Do_you conduct in your free time?"

"No," I snapped, feeling bad afterward. It was the headache speaking, and I have a faint idea that prolonging it will only cause the effect to grow worse. However, where would he get such an idea? I cleared my throat, "Excuse me, if that is all." I rose shakily from my seat, "See you in class, Cullen."

His eyes flicked with worry, however, he remained seated. "Ms. Delacour," he murmured. I turned on my heel and began walking away. It wasn't until after I removed myself from the library that I noticed something about his eyes. It was a shade darker, but nevertheless, Edward Cullen had the same amber eyes as last night.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Dundundun.

P.S. For the _Ostendo Tempus_thing, I googled for a Harry Potter spell that tells time. But I only ended up with a yahoo question that said people used _Tempus_ for that. I only added in the_Ostendo_, which means "show". So if you know who uses _Tempus_, can you please tell me? I want to give credit where credit is due, it is not my idea. I'm merely borrowing it. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**:

Whew! I think that's enough Edward interaction. Also, please push everything that you know about Harry Potter three years forward. For example, the Battle of Hogwarts, which is 1998, will be 2001 here.

I'm really sorry for not updating! I've been real busy cleaning my place for the house inspection, and it turns out we have a freakin' rat! IS THAT YOU WORMTAIL?!

And the wifi-card on my laptop totally broke, so I had to buy a USB that allowed me to connect to the internet. And school started and ended. Fantastic.

Happy Christmas!

To **NewBlueTrue**: Thank you for your review! It's really keeping me going. And in regards to your worry, quite frankly, I'm worried about that, too! I really don't want Gabrielle to become like Bella. In a way, I wanted to write Gabrielle as someone with a lot of angst, but also friendly. I didn't like the way Bella kind of "burned down" all her friendships during the time she spent with Edward. Still, if she's becoming too much like Bella, please, feel free to inform me. _ Or hit me with a lamp.

Rated M for language and dark themes.

**Date Started: **June 14, 2014

**Date Finished**: December 24, 2014

**Word Count**: 3597

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Teen Wolf. Nor do I make a profit off of this, this is purely for entertainment.

**Summary:**

After Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, Gabrielle Delacour decided she needed to remove herself from the nightmare. It worked for a bit, but then something happened that caused her to relocate to Forks, Washington. There she has to force herself to a Muggle school and its inhabitants all over again. She didn't expect the vampires, of course, not that it surprised her much. Apparently, she was a danger-magnet. Edward/Gabrielle

**Chapter Three**: Stubborn

"_Do you conduct?" _

He saw me. Edward bloody Cullen saw me perform magic, or rather, he had seen me holding my wand. That according to a proverb of Stiles, was "hitting it close to home". Hell, I could've slipped up big time if I hadn't finished the casting. Still, he saw. Best way to remedy this situation? I decided to evade Edward.

I avoided Edward during Biology, well, altogether, and also the next day. As well as the day after that, and next thing I knew, two weeks marked my stay. It was also nearing the end of September. The air was crisped, and the leaves on the trees shifted their colors; autumn was beautiful. Even the cloudy or foggy days did not diminish the beauty in the season.

During my time of avoiding Edward, I spent it a lot with Angela, and Jessica. I discovered a lot about Angela; she likes photography, _Pride and Prejudice_, and writing. Then there's Jessica, who I learned was actually a decent person. We bonded over fashion, and she was a giving person, always offering to take us to go shopping. The only problem that occurred was when Lauren came along that caused Jessica to change such as making snide comments every now and then. I did my best to ignore it when that happens, though I'm found it very taxing and much more difficult than besting Ron at wizard chess.

My avoidance of Edward Cullen, however, seemed to have been noticed by another party: Mike Newton. Annoying as he is, I have to admit though, the guy was pretty endearing and stubborn. He pulled out my chairs, offered to hold my books, and helped me with my homework. At first, I was flattered, it was sweet of Mike, but I wasn't interested. I tried hinting that to him at first, _but_ it seems to never work. I'm beginning to think that there's no way of letting this guy down easy.

Then there's the kanima issue. According to the enchantments that I laid out, no kanima was in the area. Guess I'm going to be in Forks for a while.

School was going well, that is, until today. It was a Wednesday afternoon, and I was handed back my exam that I took for Mr. Banner's class. In bolded red was the letter _D_. I wanted to talk to Mr. Banner the next day after reviewing it over. I was already embarrassed, but the shame in myself was further elevated when Lauren had accidently seen it when I pulled out my lunch from my bag.

"What's this?" Lauren invaded my bag, yanking the paper out. I grabbed it the moment she held it up. But it was too late, her snarky smile lit up, and the glee in her eyes said that the damage was done. "You got a _D_?" her tone laced with sneer, "who gets a D in Biology?"

I rolled my eyes, stuffing my test back into my bag, "Not everyone is perfect, _Lauren_." Angela, sensing a fight brewing, decided to begin to pat my shoulder. I gave her a sheepish smile before turning back to the Lauren. "Some people are great at certain things, while others are clearly not," I stated.

Her eyes narrowed, and began twirling her hair. "Really?" Lauren asked, leaning back into her chair. "What _are_ you good at? What can _you_ do?" She flipped her hair, clearly with a sneer plastered on her face.

Magic. Potions. Riding a broom. Quidditch. Taming a unicorn. Hexes. Possibly hexing you. Instead, I smirked. Her eyes wavered a tiny bit. "Well, many things," I purred, continuing to watch Lauren's confused expression, as my words lulled her into a trance. I leaned forward, and hesitantly, she too followed. Too easy. "Just not Biology," I whispered, pulling back. Lauren immediately snapped back into reality, annoyance written in her expression, though, she still had that dazed look in her eyes. Feeling accomplished, I excused myself with an impish grin.

There was some time left, and I had some time left to discuss my test score with Mr. Banner. So I made my way through the nearly empty halls. I rounded the corner and slammed into something rigid. Turns out it was _someone_, not _something_.

I looked up to apologize, but I was met with golden eyes. Well, shit. So much for avoiding him. My eyes narrowed, "Watch where you're going, Cullen." I then proceeded to shift myself to go around him. He moved. I threw my hands up in frustration, and went left. Edward blocked me, again. I jerked my head up, eyes ablaze, "What is your problem?" I turned right, "Move, Cullen! I don't have time for this." Edward was still in my path, I groaned in frustration. My fists clenched, as I feint going left again, and in mid-step, I dashed right.

I nearly made my escape, if Edward bloody Cullen didn't grab my arm, pulling me close. His eyes fixated on mines, I sucked in my breath. "Let go," I gritted out. It didn't seem like he heard me. Instead, Edward brought his face closer to mine, I stiffened. In a fluid motion, I pulled my arm upwards, and then yanked it back down, effectively ending Edward's grasp. My glare never faltered as I pivoted on my heel and brusquely walked away.

My hopes of leaving Edward behind were dashed. He followed me and my abnormal pace; I whipped around, frustrated, "What in the bloody world do you want, _Cullen_?" The halls, thankfully, were nearly empty. However, my outburst clearly attracted several unwanted stares. I lowered my voice, but that didn't stop the aggravation from leaking out, "_What,_ do you want?"

Edward paused, frowned, and then straightened his posture. In defense, I crossed my arms, and stepped back to glare at him. Edward's brows furrowed, agitated as his piercing amber eyes connected with mines. The reminder of how dangerous this situation then reveals itself, I abruptly backed away. However, Edward remained where he was, eyes determined.

In a composed manner, I repeated my question.

Edward impassively stared, and it seemed like he didn't hear the question. His body stayed immobile, and rigid. Exasperation seeped through, and I began to briskly walk away.

"How did you do that?" I stopped in my tracks, and a prickly feeling overcame me as his quiet, yet steady voice demanded. The pregnant pause hung in the air, as I pursed my lips, feeling Edward's stare. "I know what you did," he accused, "I just don't know _how_ you did it."

The chills ran down my spine, and my breathing hitched. A few seconds passed by before I could calm myself down. I shrugged off the eerie feeling, I choose to then roll my eyes, "Whatever, delusional as always, _Cullen_." Cheek reddened, but I didn't dare to glance back, that meant losing my composure.

I chewed on my lip as my heart raced. It felt like my mind was about to exploded as million of thoughts crashed into my head. The anxiety and fear crept up slowly, and there was no way to deny, he saw me use magic.

Only one option left. To leave, quickly, and calmly.

That means not panicking, right? Okay, heartbeat, shut up. No? No? Okay, fine. No problem. I'll just pretend it's not going at-

"Stop!" I whispered out harshly, and abruptly stood still. Sweat began to ooze out of my palms, annoyed; they were quickly remedied by brushing it against my jeans. The action seemed to have calmed me a bit as I began rationally thinking.

It was a bluff. That's all it was, no way would Cullen have seen magic, I was overly paranoid. It's the stress. He knows nothing. That's for sure, if not, he'd either expose or blackmail me by now.

New plan: be as normal as possible, and if anything, Obliviate the jerk. For now, I'll just avoid him, as much as possible_. _

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Fate always seems to have a way to make me miserable.

"Is there any other way? Can't I just re-take it?" my voice strained as I frantically whispered.

Mr. Banner frowned, "I'm sorry, Gabrielle." He handed my test back, "I don't allow re-takes unless you were absence with an excused note."

I clenched the paper until creases began to form, "But, Mr. Banner, I really want to do well in this class…"

He glanced up and me, before releasing a sigh, "Extra credit."

I jumped for joy. "Wait!" I paused. "This isn't just for you, I'll allow it for everyone," I nodded. "But I suppose you can have a head-start." I beamed before he continued, "Three pages on the history, theories and examples of evolution as well as speciation."

I fumbled with pulling out my planner as I poorly wrote down the assignments, "Thank you, Mr. Banner!" He gave me a small smile before proceeding to write the agenda on the board. I sat excitedly down and started jolting down notes that I knew about evolution and speciation.

Evolution is the change in a species…I think. Speciation occurs in a species…I think. Oh, bloody hell. After a few minutes, it hit me, I knew nothing about the topics.

"You look troubled." A shiver ran throughout my body. I tilted my head and saw him, again. He gracefully seated himself next to me.

I chewed on my lip, ignore him.

His smile remained, "Ignoring me won't make me go away, we're lab partners, remember?"

I still didn't bother answering him, it was rhetorical anyway.

I began taking down the agenda for today's class in my notebook. Of course, that only took a few seconds, before I began to doodle.

"You know," Edward began, "you're really good at drawing."

Ignore, but thank you.

"So I was wondering…" he started.

Well, it looks like Lauren…sort of, oooh! She needs a mustache! A very hairy one.

"—about that book you read the other day…"

And an ugly sweater with bats in her hair, well, maybe some worms too.

"…funny thing is…"

Maybe the panda look for eyeshadow!

"…couldn't find it…"

Wait, what.

"_-so where did you get it?_"

I looked at Edward, startled. "Pardon?"

He smirked, clearly pleased that I responded. Edward flashed a crooked smile, "As I was saying," he inched closer, "I was wondering where did you get _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_?"

I gave him a blank look.

"You know," he said slowly, "the book you were reading the other day, at the library…" At this point my mind began to whirl, book, the wizard book, the wizard book that had no freakin' information on what the bloody hell Edward Cullen is? The one that doesn't exist in this human world?! THE BOOK THAT COULD ADD TO HIS LIST OF THINGS THAT ARE STRANGE ABOUT ME? THE BOOK THAT COULD POSSIBLY EXPOSE THE WIZARDING WORLD? Yep, that book.

I exhaled a sharp breath, "It's foreign." Yep. Definitely is.

He persisted, "But you see, I tried looking for it in other languages and countries, but nothing surfaced."

"It's a limited edition, very rare, like it doesn't even exist," I said quickly. Yeah, in the Muggle world. "Maybe that's why you couldn't find it."

"Hm, I wonder." His smile didn't falter. "Well, I suppose you don't mind if I borrow it…" he trailed off.

"Yes, I do mind." I faked a smile. "It's a family heirloom, knew the author," sort of, "the book is absolutely priceless, wouldn't want to risk any irreparable damages on it, sorry."

Edward leaned back with a sigh, "That's disappointing." Yes! Give up now! "I really wanted to read it," he frowned, "but to be honest, it was an excuse."

I scoffed, "Really, an excuse for what?"

He didn't miss a beat and answered, "To see you."

"Really Cullen?" I rolled my eyes. "That's the best you can come up with?" I moved closer, eyes never leaving his, "Are we really going to pretend that the last, oh, I don't know, ten minutes ago didn't' happen?"

The Veela charm worked, only slightly, his amber eyes flashed for a second, before he coolly replied, "What happened ten minutes ago?"

"Touché, Cullen, touché."

He didn't say anything afterward; instead we were locked in an intense stare, it was as if we both were searching for something from the other, it only broke because the students were arriving and class was about to start. One thing is certain though, neither of us knew the truth about each other, but we were dying to find out, no matter how dangerous the truth is.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

I strolled out of class, and into the parking lot, and started across the grass. I decided to walk to school today, so therefore, I will be walking home. Unfortunately for me, that was a bad thing because Fork's weather is one crazy bi-polar woman.

It started off with the light pitter-patter, but then it turned to pounding of droplets. "Shit," I muttered as I pivoted my direction, and started jogging towards school. Already students were making a run for their cars, and pulling out umbrellas for shelter. Me? I stupidly figured I didn't need one today, or at all. My boots were slowly becoming damp from the forming puddles on the pavements, and my clothes were becoming soaked.

Before I made it to the school, a bright yellow car drove back. As the windshield came down, I was greeted by a girl with a short pixie haircut. She had a sweet smile on, eyes beaming. "You're Gabrielle, right?"

I nodded but continued my path. "Sorry, I don't think I know you."

"I'm Alice, Edward's sister."

I bit the inside of my cheek, already annoyed with the mention of his name, "So I don't know you. Strangers practically."

"Not really!" Alice beamed, "You have Jasper in your class!"

I made a face, who is Jasper?

On cue, the back seat's windshield came down and revealed a young man with blond curly hair, our eyes met, his whole demeanor was different from Alice's. He looked forlorn, almost like he was in pain. I offered a weak smile, "Right, Jasper…from…."

"Your American History, silly," Alice quipped.

"O-oh, right, of course," I said, "Jasper from American History." The rain finally soaked through my sweater, and I could almost feel it seeping through the very pores of my skin. Whatever Alice wanted, she had to hurry, I needed shelter, and fast. "Alice," I hurriedly said, shifting the weight of my bag, "was there something you need?"

Realization spread across her features seemingly to have remembered her purpose, "Yes! Silly me." She shook her head, smiling. "I was wondering if you wanted a ride home!" her pearly whites showed as she exclaimed.

I rubbed my arm sheepishly, "That's awfully nice of you, but I think I'-"

"No way! You are getting in! You could get sick!" she admonished. Though Jasper remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal, his eyes was fixated on me, however, after Alice's statement, he nodded in agreement. "Please, I insist," she added quietly.

A cool breezed passed by, as the droplets continued to pound against my back. I shivered in my drenched clothes. I gulped, "Okay, thank you."

Immediately Alice's features brightened, "Front seat is all yours!" With a weak smile, I opened the passenger door, and tucked myself in, trying my best to not damage the leather or any part of the interior of the expensive car. Which was hard, considering how horrible the weather was, the conditions that my sweater and pants were in, thankfully, my boots weren't _that_ bad. No mud at the very least.

"So, where do you live?" she asked, her eyes on the road.

I racked my brain for the street before answering her, "It's by Russell Road, on Kellington Street."

She smiled, "By Chief Swan, right?"

"I think so," I replied, a memory of the officer who visited my house flashed by.

Expertly, Alice maneuvered out of the school's parking lot, and within seconds we were on the road. The windows were no longer down, and the silence of the car was emphasized by the sound of the rain drumming down the vehicle. I began to nervously fiddle with my hands, unsure of what to make of my predicament.

"Hey Gabrielle," Alice called out causing me to shift my sight onto her. Her eyes soften as she turned to look at me, "Thank you." Her murmur came out gentle, yet strong.

My face scrunched up in confusion, "What for? I think I should be the one thanking you."

"The other day," she started, eyes back to driving, "you defended Esme—our adoptive mother—from Jessica."

_Oh. _I shrugged, "You don't have to thank me. It's just the right thing to do." The right thing, one of the few things that I did right.

"_You should have done what I asked of you!" he shouted, his green eyes flared with anger_.

I coughed, tearing the memory out of my head. "How do you even know about that anyway?"

She let out a soft laugh, "We overheard, besides you were absolutely livid." I felt my cheeks turned hot, and started to sulk. Was I that loud? "Honestly, thank you, no one has ever really stood up for us like that, especially Esme, she's wonderfully sweet and unconditionally loves us. Even though we aren't her real children, she treats us as if we were her own."

"It was no problem, really." I could only nod, as my heart began to swell.

"Edward was suppose to thank you for us," she started, her tone laced with disappointment, "but he's kind of been moody lately." _Moody?_ Pretty sure there's a lot of other words I would describe Edward Cullen with other than moody. "He's just overprotective, a little bit of untrusting of strangers, but once he gets to know you, he'll warm right up."

I bit my lip, suddenly thinking of Fleur, "Yeah, I understand, I'm kind of like that with my older sister." I started to remember how I would fend off her suitors back at school, nostalgia welled up within me. "She's my older sister, and I wanted the best for her."

Alice turned and looked at me, "What happened?"

I met Alice's stare, "She got married."

Within seconds, Alice and I broke into a fit of laughter, and I could tell that even Jasper cracked a smile from the rearview mirror.

Slowly, the scenery changed to the familiar neighbor that I've grown accustomed to. "S_oooo_," again, I glanced at her, laughter residing, "who do you live with now?"

"I live by myself," I stated.

Her eyes widen, "Really? No parents? They allowed you to do that? That's legal?" Alice was surprised, it was written across her face. I tried not to laugh at her.

"Believe me, it took a lot of convincing. But yeah, there were some documents that needed to be filled, but it was completely legal." Alice still looked unsure, like she didn't exactly believe me. I rolled my eyes playfully, "Trust me, even Chief Swan ran through the paperwork. Completely legal."

Alice glanced at me, and nodded. "But you live by yourself…" she trailed off, eyes once again on the road. "That's a little dangerous. Especially since you live almost at the edge of the town."

I shrugged, "I live by the Chief of Police, who would want to mess with me?"

The corner of her mouth slipped into a smile, "Very true."

"Why?" I tensed as the voice behind me spoke. I twisted my myself to get a better look at Jasper, "Why are you living by yourself?"

_The nightmares. Battle of Hogwarts. Beacon Hills. Green eyes. _It took a few seconds for me to steady my breathing and refocused my vision, but slowly I answered, "I needed to." He didn't nod or anything, just continued staring, but for a second, his eyes flashed pain, and worry. I ignored it, it was probably my imagination. "Besides, I like my privacy."

Slightly uncomfortable, I turned away, and I noticed that we were already nearing my house. Then I glanced at Alice.

For once I was reminded of Edward when I saw Alice smirked as she pulled up into my driveway. "Well, I guess there are three things you have in common with Edward."

I arched an eyebrow as I unbuckled my seatbelt, "Oh really? What's that?" I couldn't help that my voice was filled with sarcasm, there was no bloody way I'm anything like Cullen.

"Well, for starters, you're both overprotective! It's an admirable trait," she lifted one finger, then she lifted her middle finger, "two, you're both private people."

I unintentionally scoffed, "Right. Anyway this is my stop." As I began to open the door, I turned to her and Jasper and mustered the gratitude that I felt, "Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it. I really do."

Her eyes soften and she gave a swift nod, "Anytime."

Gently as possible, I closed the door, and moved away to wave. In the midst of it, it hit me that she only mentioned two things.

"Alice!" I called out to her. She stuck her head out, tilted at an angle. "Um," I shifted awkwardly on my porch, "what's the third thing?"

She gave me a teasing smile, "He's stubborn, like you."

I gawked at her. _Stubborn_. I was just called stubborn, like Edward. Alice waved goodbye, seemingly satisfied at my inability to respond, and backed out of my driveway.

What the heck was that suppose to mean? Slightly nerved, I made my way home, I needed a hot bath after everything that had happened today.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Date Started: **December 25, 2014

**Date Finished**: April 19, 16

**Word Count**: 2937

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Teen Wolf. Nor do I make a profit off of this, this is purely for entertainment. Well, my entertainment.

**Summary:**

After Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, Gabrielle Delacour decided she needed to remove herself from the nightmare. It worked for a bit, but then something happened that caused her to relocate to Forks, Washington. There she has to force herself to a Muggle school and its inhabitants all over again. She didn't expect the vampires, of course, not that it surprised her much. Apparently, she was a danger-magnet. Edward/Gabrielle

**Chapter Four: **Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

The morning went without a hitch, and it was already period II.

"Hey, it's still on right?" Angela slightly nudged her shoulder into mines on our way to English. "Unless something came up, then I totally understand if you don't want-"

"Ange," I cut in using my nickname for her, "it's still on." I let out a small laugh when I saw relief washed over her face. "I'm still sleeping over, silly."

She gave me a big smile, "Great. I thought I was going to be alone since Jessica is going to be out of town, and Lauren doesn't do sleepovers."

I patted her back before sitting down for class. "It's fine, you don't have to explain. Just chill." Class hasn't started yet, and I needed to a complete an assignment. Biology was turning out to be more difficult than my other classes, but that was to be expected, after all, I am merely a witch out of waters.

I tapped the table with the end of my pencil, and glared at my paper. Obviously it lacked substance, most of the important information was already written down, however, the essay would probably only make it for a mere page and a half. I shook my head, and hoped that I could pass Biology with a C.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Once again I had hidden myself in the library in pursuit of more information on the topic of evolution and speciation. I half-sulked my way to the resources area under the heading "SCIENCE" in bold letters. I coughed, taking note that the place was heavily coated with layers of dust. "Great," I gritted out. Of course I had to be the first to be in need of the library's most deserted section. Shrugging away my self-pity, I began to look at the spines of the books, eyeing out the ones that seemed to be most useful.

After a minute of searching, I grabbed _Modern Science_ from its shelf and proceeded to seat myself. Once again, I found myself looking over the information on evolution, with great difficulty. I began to scribble some notes, along with some drawings spawned from ennui. Suddenly a sound of a chair being pulled jolted myself in the process of concentration. With a heavy sigh, I quickly and exasperatedly addressed the newcomer across from me. "Cullen," I gritted out, not bothering to glance up.

He didn't say anything. I half-heartedly continued to write a few more lines before frustration overwhelmed me. "Look, I don't have the time to deal with you," I said briskly. "So could you please just—"

"He" giggled. It was such an odd sound, a high-pitched sound coming from Mr. I'm-Annoying-You. Confused, I made a swift move to look. "Oh. My. G-I'm so sorry!" I spluttered at Alice. I quickly scanned the area for her brother in hopes, but alas, I had officially snubbed Alice instead of Edward. "I thought you were your brother," I burst out, apologetically, it was only slightly a few seconds later that I noticed my mistake. "I mean, I don't _hate _your brother," I flushed, embarrassed at my lack of a filter.

Alice let out a light laugh, signs of merriment at my distressed. "No, its fine," she let out as I sulked back. She gave me a knowing smile, "I know how Edward can be. I'm sorry if he upset you—which I assume happens every time he bothers you."

"I wouldn't _exactly_ say he's a bother," I slowly said careful in my selection of words, "he just tends to be…" I blanked out.

"Annoying," Alice finished. "It's all right. My family has an intervention every Thursday to talk about it," she jokingly added.

I let out a weak laugh. "Right." _I really need to stop going to the library if I'm going to get ambushed like this every time. _

"Look," the petite girl placed her hands on the table, "I'm not one for defending him but Edward is not exactly used to interacting with people." Alice then thoughtfully added while looking down, "Not one of us are, we haven't really had the chance to."

I winced at her sad expression. However, I didn't to say anything, from what I've been discreetly observing, the Cullens weren't exactly friendly either. Instead, all I gave her was silence.

She laughs, not at all bother by my action. Alice tucks a stray hair behind her ear, "Anyway, what are you doing?"

I arched an eyebrow, a little bit surprised that she's not at all offended. "An essay for bio," I answered slowly, unsure of what her intentions are. _I don't think she's a schemer like Edward, but you never know_.

"Oh! Is it that extra credit paper?" she asked. "Edward told me about it. It's due pretty soon, isn't it?"

I nodded, wary of where she's guiding this conversation.

"Are you stuck?" she asked hesitantly, and stretched herself over the table to peer on my notes.

"A little." I tried, albeit failed, to hide the doodles and poor writing with my forearm. "I get the general concept, but even with the internet I'm struggling to stretch what I know into a few pages," I answered honestly, frustration leaking through my words. "I feel like I've been rereading the same thing over and over again."

She patted my hand, "It' all right. I'm like that with chemistry." Alice pulled back then striking a dramatic pose with her hand resting on her forehead, "Oh, how I loathe chemistry." I let out a genuine laugh, the nervousness and suspicious slipping away. "I have an idea!" She beamed, and abruptly stood up. "Edward can help you!"

I blanched. "No tha-"

"It's a great idea!" she cut me off, "I'll let him know! How about Saturday?"

I have to refuse her! Thankfully, I'll be sleeping over at Angela so that won't be a problem.

I made an attempt to decline but Alice's face scrunched up. "Whoops! Totally forgot that we have a family outing." She rubbed her head for a moment. "Sunday?" she thoughtfully asked. "Yep! Sunday! Okay, Sunday it is! At 12 P.M., don't be late! Otherwise Edward would never let go of it. Trust me, I know. Okay! Bye!"

Alice left the library, with almost a bounce to her step. I watched in horror at the power of the girl with a pixie haircut, _what in the name of Merlin just happened? _ Feeling a sense of déjà vu, I mindlessly stacked my stuff into my bag. It wasn't until a few moments after did the realization hit me. Burying my face into my palms, I let out a loud groan. "Sunday," I grumbled out.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

I immediately crashed unto the bed upon entering Angela's room, sating the ache my stomach was making. "Oh my god," I weakly cried out. "Your mom sure knows how to feed a person!"

Angela's room was painted in pale hues of blue, and her room allowed her the view of her backyard. Her bed nearly took up half of the room, while at least a quarter was dedicated to shelves of books on photography on emphasized her love for it. A small television was set up nicely in the corner one of her bookshelf. The wooden floor panels added a natural touch to her room, while her closet was obscured whenever the door was opened on our end.

Fits of giggling erupted from Angela as she closed the door. "I'm really sorry about that! It's just that I told my mom you were living alone, and she flipped."

Despite the protest my body was giving me, I sat up and patted my belly in content. "Hey, I'm not complaining. Your mom makes one mean mashed potato with gravy."

Angela snorted. "Don't tell her that, or you'll regret it. Buttering her up will only get you drowned in a sea of mashed potato and gravy." She then proceeded to take a seat by her computer desk, neatly placed across from me.

"You know," I started, laying down, "I haven't had a home-cooked meal in like, _forever_." I smiled fondly thoughts of Mrs. Weasley came to mind.

Angela sheepishly shrugged, "You're welcome to come over anytime."

A wicked grin appeared on my face, "Thanks, I suppose that's permission for me to raid your refrigerator later in the night, no take-backsies."

She chuckled, "Not if I beat you to it." Angela then reached for her bag and took out her notebooks and laptop. "Shall we?" she arched her eyebrow, and asked in a lower octave.

I winced, and began to take out my Japanese workbook and the index cards from my backpack. "Unfortunately, we have to."

Long minutes ensued while both of us worked our respective assignments, though it wasn't silent for Angela started playing music in the background. I didn't really know much about American bands, but thanks to Stiles effort in making me "cultured", I developed a taste for the Fall Out Boys and Green Day which earned me some brownie points when I started singing along to a couple of their songs.

"I didn't know you liked alternative bands," I said to Angela after finishing my kanji flash cards. I sat up straight then stretched my arms and my legs, feeling the satisfaction of relieving the ache.

Angela swiveled her chair, pencil still in hand. "I could say the same to you," a smile on her face.

I shrugged, "Picked up a few things in Cali."

"Speaking of the Golden State," she started, and I started to feel a sense of dread, "How was it?" Angela's tone indicated carefulness, and reserve. She was approaching me cautiously on this topic, probably due to my curt replies whenever someone asked me during school. I felt appreciative at her tactfulness, yet at the same time a little hurt. It was personal.

Yet at the same time, Angela was merely trying to understand me, after all, I've been her friend for a while, a close friend even. I thought quickly of the safest reply, knowing she hadn't meant to bring up old wounds in her search for answer about a friend. She was curious, that's all. Simply curious.

"It was great, there was lots of sun," I answered, readily meeting her eyes. "It was unbearably hot most of the time though."

She slowly nodded, "Oh, that's good."

"Yeah, it was." I added the comment.

"So you and Edward," she said, possibly changing to the worst possible topic. "There have been rumors about you two."

"Great," I coughed, slightly happy that we were no longer on Beacon Hills. "Look, before you say anything, I'm not interested in him." Well, maybe just a little.

She raised her eyebrows, not at all believing in my statement. "Really? I think you two kind of match."

Angela leaped from her seat and joined sitting next to me. "Think about you, you're both smart-" I snorted, "oh shut up," She gently whacked me with a pillow. "And beautiful. You two would make a great power couple."

I chuckled, "Well according to your reasoning, I just have to find someone else that's smart and beautiful. Anyone but Edward bloody Cullen." I continued, "Besides, really? Me? With him?" I placed my hand on my chest. "I'm too pretty for the brooding type." I flipped my hair in exaggeration. "Besides, he's not my type anymore."

"'Anymore'?" Angela repeated. "You sound like you had experience."

I shrugged, "What can I say? Been there done that." Images of the haunting hazel eyes flashed quickly in my mind. I started twiddling with my index cards, mindlessly reading the kanji. "I've been hurt before, Ange." In more ways than one, I thought bitterly.

"Past boyfriend?" she asked softly, moving herself closer.

I shrugged, "I suppose so." I laid down on my back, my eyes on the white ceiling. "His name was Derek," I quietly said. "He's a lot like Edward – personality-wise I mean – you know, the whole 'bad boy' persona. At first, he avoided me like a plague, but I warmed up to him," I smiled, as memories flashed by. "He turned out to be really sweet and caring," I murmured and turned to look at her.

"What happened?" Angela leaned on her bed, her head rested on her crossed arms.

"I honestly don't know. There was this accident, and I had to move. A lot of people blamed me for it." I said, feeling my heart rate increase, the pit of my stomach clenched in agitation.

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad," she mumbled, unsure of her statement.

I shrugged, "It's old news. Don't worry, it was nothing illegal." I attempted to console her, worried that she might come up with insane ideas about my past.

She laughed loudly. "I'm not worried about that! You can hardly hurt a fly." Angela rolled the chair back to the wooden desk and resumed her work.

I stared at her for a moment and wondered her reaction if I ever told her the truth. Instead, I called out to her. She tilted her head in my direction. "How about you? Any guy who caught your eye?"

She flushed a deep red. "N-no," she stammered out. Now it was my turn to laugh at her.

"Really now?" I drawled, "that's interesting. Considering you have your eyes glued to Eric's butt since, _like_, ever."

Angela blushed a deeper red, her cheeks burning. She immediately ran over and whacked me with a pillow. "You. Must. Never._ Ever_. Tell. Anyone." The "or else" was implied.

I laughed. "You should flirt with him, or something."

Her eyes widen. "Are you crazy? That's social suicide! He's not in my league." She whispered the last part softly, and began to nervously play with her hair.

I pinched her cheeks. "That's not true, and you know that."

"That's easy for you to say," Angela scoffed. "You're like a runway model!"

I arched an eyebrow, "I have bad days too."

She gave a loud snort. "Even on your so-called bad days, you make _everyone_ look bad."

I shrugged, and flippantly flipped my hair. "I know." She lightly punched me in the arm causing me to wince. "Look, you're beautiful too. You've got that whole 'down-to-earth-and-witty' look going on. You just don't see it." I gestured at her whole ensemble of natural and autumn colors at her closet. "Haven't you heard? Being 'yourself' is the new sexy."

Angela was quiet, probably contemplating on my words. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained," I quipped, hoping to slightly push her out of her shell.

She scowled before smiling seconds later. "You're absolutely right! 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained', right?" I eyed her wearily, a little bit nervous at her change of attitude. The smile had morphed into a smirk. "So that means you should get to know Edward!"

"That's not what I meant," I weakly but quickly protested.

"Uh-uh-uh." She tut. "Come on Gabrielle. 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'. It can't hurt to get to know him. Besides, you think I don't know about your library date with him tomorrow?"

I looked at her in shock, how could she possible know about that?

"I have my sources," she gave a cheeky grin, "and the librarians tend to gossip loudly."

I hit myself with my palm, an image of a woman dressed in navy blue dress did hover when I was speaking to Alice. "Noisy, no-good…" I muttered under my breath, and thought of spells to hex their hair color.

"I'm sure he'll be the perfect gentlemen." She patted my shoulder gently, as if to console me. I glared at her. "Anyway, I'm going to go brush my teeth, you coming?"

I nodded at her. "Give me a second. I feel a headache coming on," I lied smoothly. A concerned look etched upon her face. "Don't worry, I brought drugs."

She gave me an appalled look before laughing. "You're such a bad influence! I take that back. Whatever you did must have been illegal." She continued laughing as she made her way out of her room.

I heaved a sigh, pushing the past out momentarily. I eyed wearily at my backpack, before pulling out the secretly tucked vial of Dreamless Draught and downed it in one gulp. Placing it back into my backpack, and slipping out a toothbrush, I quietly followed after Angela.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Alice! That was a bad idea, you shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, come on! Lighten up, _Eddie_."

"_Don't_ call me that."

A light giggle. "Well, it's too late. You _have _to go."

"No I don't. Cancel it." There was a sigh.

Once more, another giggle. "Can't. Don't have any way of contacting her."

Her brother shot a weary look at her. Obviously annoyed and frustrated at the news she had only recently delivered to him. "What if I just don't go?"

Alice gasped mockingly. "That's such an ungentlemanly manner! So unlike Edward Cullen." She was leaning against the wall of his room, her arms crossed. "Tomorrow, 12 P.M., dress casual." With a quick movement, she moved out of the door, narrowly dodging a book Edward flung at her. "Don't be a douchebag," she waved her hand before completely disappearing from the seventeen-year old vampire.

Edward let out a string of incoherent, most likely curse words. He crossed his room in a matter of seconds and once more the book was in his hand. He flipped through the old, and almost brittle copy that he owned of Oscar Wilde before gently placing it on his desk. "How to cancel this…" he stubbornly pondered. Then he moved right in front of his closet. "Causal…" he mumbled. "Don't be a 'douchebag'. Right."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Wow, it's been two years since I last updated. That's a little…bad. No worries, summer is coming up and this time I've decided not to take summer school, so updates will be turning up, I hope. Last day of school is May 16. Hope you enjoyed the little snippet of Alice and Edward, and Gabrielle and Angela. I think it's safe to say…I have too much fun with this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Date Started: **April 23, 16

**Date Finished**: April 23, 16

**Word Count**: 3117

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Teen Wolf. Nor do I make a profit off of this, this is purely for entertainment. Well, my entertainment.

**Summary:**

After Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, Gabrielle Delacour decided she needed to remove herself from the nightmare. It worked for a bit, but then something happened that caused her to relocate to Forks, Washington. There she has to force herself to a Muggle school and its inhabitants all over again. She didn't expect the vampires, of course, not that it surprised her much. Apparently, she was a danger-magnet. Edward/Gabrielle

**Chapter Five: **The Unconfirmed Truth

I uncomfortably walked into the Forks Public Library. The building itself looked like it was built in the early 1950s; old leather chairs, and towering bookcases that nearly caressed the ceiling. The lights were also yellowed with age, and the whole place radiated age.

Hermione would have been so thrilled to visit her. The lot wasn't too big, considering the town size. It seemed like it could have fitted about twenty cars. Of course, only three were there when Angela had dropped me off.

My eyes wandered, looking for Cullen. I glanced at my watch, it was currently 11:45. I let out a puff, feeling a little exhausted already. I made my way across the library, ignoring the curious glances of the librarians—whom I made a note to be weary of prying eyes and ears—and placed myself at the corner, near the emergency exit sign. Still, no Cullen in sight. I began to empty my backpack, sifting through my clothes that I've worn yesterday to find my books, paper and pen. I neatly stacked them on top of the table and proceeded to find my notes.

A clear cough jolted me out of my focus. I glanced up to see Cullen with a bemused look in his eye, but with a weary smile. "Good morning, Ms. Delacour."

I stared at him and took his visage, jeans and a well-fitted green-collared shirt. He looked refreshing. "You're early."

He took a seat, "So are you."

"I like to impress," the words slipped out unintentionally. It bloody sounds like I'm flirting with him. I felt myself flush before calmly meeting his gaze.

He chuckled, "As do I."

A moment of silence ensued as both of us awkwardly felt out of place with each other. I gave a stiff nod before slipping my horrible scribble notes to him. "So this is what I got so far…" I trailed off as I eyed my doodles in distaste and shame.

He took the papers, and his eyes carefully scanned them. He nodded a couple times as he read it, but mainly he squinted his eyes and sometimes slipped into a frown. It was a couple minutes after I handed it to him before he placed it down.

Edward rubbed his temple. "Um," he started, "that was…."

"Horrible," I finished. "I know." I slouched back into my seat, already feeling a headache emerging.

He slowly tilted his head, "I wouldn't say it was _that_ bad."

I snorted. "Please, spare me of the false politeness."

Edward Cullen chuckled. "Well, I suppose so." He gently tapped the papers a couple times with his knuckles. "It most certainly needs a lot of work. But I believe you are on the right track," he stated, eyes on me, "however; there are some things that are either outdated or slightly redundant, as if you're trying to fill the page. I recommend getting newer sources; obviously said sources will be found outside school's library. Furthermore, I think you should summarize the notes you've taken, you will be able to regurgitate the information easier. And keep the pictures, though, do make sure they relate to the what you've written down."

I winced, remembering the awkward sentences that I placed in. I bit my lip as I took back my papers. "That was a thorough analysis."

He gave a slight frown. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

I shrugged, "I know. Just stating the obvious."

"Right," he crossed his arms, and leaned back. The collared shirt stretched, revealing his toned biceps. He eyed the paper with his amber eyes. "Anyway, another thing I would recommend is to cut the unnecessary words, and basically look at it from another angle. Talk about examples of speciation."

I nodded and quickly took down his suggestions.

"I think my father has some magazines on the topic and a few books as well. I'll bring them tomorrow."

My hand froze in mid-air. I raised my head slowly. "That's…very kind of you," I stated.

"It's not a problem." He gave a small smile. "Come on, let's go upstairs." Edward then stood up and began towards the staircase. I hurried after him, careful to maintain a brisk walking pace in order to avoid trouble from the librarians. "There are some books up here," he explained in a quiet voice. He turned back and glanced at me.

I nodded, currently only two steps behind him.

He started walking up the steps. I followed him. Our footsteps clicked against the polished wooden planks. As we made it to the second floor, Edward didn't hesitate to move towards the bookcases on his right.

I scanned the area and saw that no one was upstairs. Tiny specks of light peaked through the curtains that framed the windows. The place looked like it was covered in dust, as a matter of fact, the air was difficult made it difficult to breathe. I took small breaths of air before walking towards Edward's direction.

In front of the bookshelves, he stood still. His head, however, bobbed left to right, and up and down. His eyes narrowed in search for particular books. His hand immediately reached up and with his forefinger, he tilted the musty red book, and rested it on his other arm. Edward continued to move in his pattern for about a few minutes soon his left arm nursed about seven different books. Each looked heavier than the last.

I eyed the pile, and gingerly took a few off his arms. He whipped his head at me, mouth agape, but then in a wink, he gave an appreciative smile.

I shrugged. _He _was the one doing me the favor and it was only a couple of books.

Two more books were pulled from the shelf before Edward grinned in satisfaction. He turned and look at me, "I think we should start with these."

"Okay," I spoke, "which one do we start with?"

He smirked and pointed to the thickest one of all that laid on his arm. I let out a groan, "Great."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

We poured hours upon hours into researching. Mainly it was Edward who scanned the indexes of the books and wrote them down. He then handed it to me as a reference and suggested that I start taking notes. Then, when I thanked him, he shrugged sheepishly and mumbled out, "_I have to do my paper too. It's not a big deal_."

I rolled my eyes at his statement.

Edward Cullen has nearly perfect marks on his exams and quizzes, I doubt he needs to do the paper. Unless he is a male copy of Hermione and has her incessant need of being perfect, though that doesn't seem like an unlikely possibility at all.

However, the day surprisingly passed without a hitch. Edward was…an "absolute gentlemen" in Angela's words. Though, personally, I simply found him tolerable and suspicious.

It was seven already and day was quickly becoming night. The slight hum of that the old fluorescent lights was gradually wearing on my patience, and the wooden chairs caused a tiny stiffness in my back.

"Edward," I spoke carefully. He tore his eyes from his meticulous note taking. "It's a quarter past seven."

He looked down at his leathered watch to confirm it. "Yeah, I think it's time to go. I didn't realize how late it was." He stood up speedily, and carried most of the books upstairs.

I, on the other hand, took more time getting of my seat, stretching my back and legs before picking up the books and following Edward. When I finally got to the top, Edward had already placed his share of the books away, and he made an attempt to grab mines. I swatted his hands away, and gave him a pointed look. "I can put these away."

"I can help," he said stubbornly and made another go at grabbing the books. I stepped back, out of his reach.

"And I said it's fine. I've got this," I started to put one of the books back. "You should start packing up."

"It'll be faster," he explained, this time with an exasperated look in his eyes. "C'mon, the faster this is done, the faster we can get out of here."

I sighed, knowing he was right. I gave him a couple of the books and together we managed to correctly place the books in each of their respective section in a few minutes.

Both us descended the staircase and packed up. As we exited the library, I turned and looked at him. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

He raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yeah," I said, "that's your name, isn't?"

He chuckled, "Edward or Cullen, you're going to having to choose."

I squinted at his comment before realization dawned on me. I did call him Edward in the library. I huffed, "Your _name_ is Edward Cullen. Does it really matter if I use Edward or Cullen?"

He smiled thoughtfully. "I suppose it doesn't," he then chuckled, "it seems that you've forgotten that I have a brother with the surname of Cullen as well."

I snorted, "Is your brother here at the moment?" For dramatic effect, I looked around and rolled my eyes.

"No," he answered.

"Then I guess it matters not whether I use Cullen or Edward," I concluded, feeling triumph.

Edward frowned, "Using Cullen makes me feel _old_. It reminds me of my adopted-father."

I rolled my eyes, one hand on my hip. "You hardly look older than me, relax Cullen, in a twenty years you'll be wishing you remained forever youthful," I remarked.

His eyes darken, and his lips pressed together in a thin-line. My heartbeat heightens and my breath stilled as I watched his expression morphed. I moved my left leg, pushing it towards my boot, and felt my wand securely hidden away. If it were necessary, I would draw it. However, within a blink, he relaxed back into amusement, or an acting of it. The predatory look in his demeanor cease to exist. I calmed myself, eyes still trained on Cullen.

"Yes, I suppose I will be wishing for immortality," he said with a tight smile. I flinched at his words, my mind lingering on the awkward remark. He stopped at my side. A moment of quietness passed over us, before I started turning away from him and moving in the opposite direction.

"Ms. Delacour," he called out to me. My free hand clenched into a fist and my shoulders tightened. I was ready to spring into action.

I turned to meet him. "Good night, Mr. Cullen." I turned back and continued my steps before he once again called my name.

My breathing hitched as all sorts of scenarios appeared in my head, and unfortunately for me, Ron had developed a taste for horror movies, which often lead to the already recurring nightmares. I forced my rigid body to face Cullen and discreetly glanced at the entrance of the library again. It would take me less than a minute to dash towards the library and alert the librarians. My mind was already forming a plan on how to barricade the doors and then Cullen spoke.

"If it's alright with you, I'll drive you home."

"No," I sharply declined. I've seen a lot of slasher movies, Cullen. I won't fall for that. "_Constant vigilance!_"Moody's voice echoed in my head.

"Please. I insist," he firmly said.

I vigorously shook my head. Flashes of the war rang through my head. The imminence of danger and adrenaline still pumping throughout my body as I shifted the weight of my bag. "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine."

He frowned. "Ms. Delacour. It's late."

I scoffed. "It's a small town. Honestly Cullen. I'll be fine. If anyone tries anything, I'm not going down _without _a fight." There was an edge to my words as I met his gaze head-on, hoping that he caught the meaning behind my words.

He didn't. It didn't even look like it ruffled him. Instead he had a concerned look etched into his face as if he was genuinely concerned about my wellbeing.

"Once more, I insist," he furrowed his eyebrows. "Please, it'll ease my conscience."

"_Mr._ Cullen," I sighed, feeling tired, "it is hardly eight. I can assure you, I will be fine on my own." My legs were beginning to ache, and the headache was coming in with a heavy punch to my temple. "There are also cars roaming here and there. I'm sure someone will come to my aid."

His frown got deeper. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how apathy works? Or the by-stander effect?"

I scoffed. "I said I will be fine. Besides, I have to stop by Angela's house," I lied smoothly. "I forgot something there, and she's waiting for me." The words rolled off my tongue.

He narrowed his eyes. "Really, and where is your bike? Because I don't see it anywhere." Edward gestured at the almost barren parking lot. "It's hardly safe—"

"Alright!" my voice rising a little, staring at him with only annoyance at his persistence.

His smug smile only made me want to deck him. I followed him to his silver vehicle, noted down the license number, and tossed my backpack in, and sat down on the comfortable leather. I rolled the window down, in case I needed to shout for help. Though at ease, I made sure that my left hand was rested near my boot, ready at any moment to slip out my wand and hex him. I quickly texted Angela mentioning that I thought I left something over at her place and I would be swinging by. With my cellphone in my right hand, I made sure I displayed it in open view as I took a look at Cullen.

Cullen after placing his things in the backseat, he made his way towards the driver's side, and sat down. I watched him as he pulled out of the parking lot and made his way onto the road. I gave him the directions to Angela's house and then I felt a buzz. I opened the text to se Angela's reply. It was basically her asking what the object was. I didn't reply.

"Ms. Delacour," he said evenly as he called my name. My fingers slipped into my boot, a fingertip away from the wand, _Stupefy _already on the tip of my tongue. "I want to apologize."

I choked. "Excusez-moi?"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly not at all fazed by my sudden change of language, his eyes on the road. "I wanted to apologize, for being," he frowned as he thought over something, "a 'douchebag'."

I felt my jaw opened, and I was openly gawking at him. "Uh…" I shut my mouth, albeit still a little shocked.

"And thank you," he whispered.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who did all the work today." I said hurriedly. The momentarily surprise faded away.

Edward chuckled. "I wasn't talking about today." Our eyes met briefly before he turned back to the road. "You said really kind things about my adoptive-mother. For that, you have my sincerest gratitude."

"Then why are you always such a douchebag?" I spluttered out, before realizing my words. "Your words, not mine," I amended quickly, remembering the dark look in his eyes a few moments ago.

This time a deeper frown etched upon his face. "No, not exactly my words."

I shot a quizzical look at him. "Nevermind," he mumbled. "I am sorry," he said quietly, "for treating you roughly the past weeks."

"'Roughly' is an understatement, try 'hostile'," I sneered.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You're not exactly little Ms. Sunshine as well."

"You're the one who started this to begin with!" I shot back.

Edward narrowed his eyes, "I suppose I did."

"You've been 'roughly' treating me since the day we've met." I nonchalantly stated, though the anger was rising.

"Technically, I reminded you of your helmet," he replied in the same tone. He turned the street and I immediately recognized it. He was going to Angela's house, it would only be a matter of minutes before I reached my destination.

"What about after that time? You've been down right bugging me ever since."

He frowned. "Yes, I have been, haven't I?" He turned the car once more, still on track to Angela's.

"Damn straight," I muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry," he said, again, though a little louder than his last apology.

"No. Apology not accepted."

He whipped his head, surprised etched into his features. His eyes were large, and his lips parted. "Pardon?"

"No. Apology not accepted," I repeated, and enunciated each syllable clearly. "I don't care how many times you apologize."

He blinked a couple of times before correcting his position. "I understand," he spoke quietly.

The ride was unbearably quiet as none of us spoke again. Angela's house was in view now. Soon, Edward pulled to the side, and Angela immediately popped out her door. I turned my head at him and coldly spoke, "Thanks." I walked out and gently closed the door of Edward's car.

I felt his eyes burning through my back as I made my way to Angela. Angela smiled and pulled me inside. I heard the sound of tires colliding against the gravel, Edward left.

I answered all of Angela's questions with politely and vaguely as possible as I climbed the stairs to her room. Disappointment etched into her features as I summarized what I had done at the library.

"What? Not juicy enough for you?" I remarked coolly.

Angela whacked my arm and left the room when her mother had called her.

I slipped into my bag and fished out my flashcards. I crouched low and stuck my hand—the one with the flashcards—under her bed.

Footsteps announced Angela's return. Finally they stopped, and I felt Angela was right behind. I moved my arm left to right and then whipped my arm out, "Aha! Found it!" I declared, a grin plastered on my face.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Come on let's get you home."

I felt uncomfortable lying to her, but announcing my paranoia about Edward Cullen was something not to be done lightly. Though my instincts gnawed at me, something was amiss, and it wasn't just Edward, it was everyone in his family.

The way they looked the same. Their unusual eye color. How they keep to themselves. Images of the Cullens eating together. I paused in my step. _Eating _together? They never once ate together. Their strange appetite, eye and skin color. Even worse, their strange antics, besides Edward, none of the Cullens hardly interacted with people. My breathing hitched as my brain continued to process the information. There was no use denying it anymore. The Cullens weren't human.

Horrified, I let out a gasp, startling Angela.

"What's wrong?" she asked, moving quickly to my side as we neared the door to the house.

I turned to look at her. Something is terribly wrong, and only I knew.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

OH MY GOSH. I'm suppose to be working on my final papers. Hahaha. So screwed. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading, and I apologize to everyone about Gabrielle's rookie mistakes when accepting a car ride to Angela. If I was Gabrielle, I would GTFO. At least she was prepared? I think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Date Started: **May 6, 16

**Date Finished**: May 6, 16

**Word Count**: 2276

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Teen Wolf. Nor do I make a profit off of this, this is purely for entertainment.

**Summary:**

After Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, Gabrielle Delacour decided she needed to remove herself from the nightmare. It worked for a bit, but then something happened that caused her to relocate to Forks, Washington. There she has to force herself to a Muggle school and its inhabitants all over again. She didn't expect the vampires, of course, not that it surprised her much. Apparently, she was a danger-magnet. Edward/Gabrielle

**Chapter Six: **Qui n'avance pas, recule

In a daze, I walked to my house before waving to Angela. It was a little after eight, but everything was so quiet. Or rather, everything fell deaf upon my ears. _Edward Cullen_. Nothing seemed to matter as I half-dragged myself into my house and glanced around before locking the doors. I hastily casted warding spells and a silencing charm.

I made my way into the barren kitchen and pulled out a cup and a bottle of smuggled Firewhisky, courtesy of George. A million thoughts came into my mind as I pulled the cork out of the bottle, all of them centered on the Cullens. I drank one cup and felt the burning sensation engulfed my throat and then spread to my body, warming myself. "Merde," I muttered. I set the glass down, and began to Firecall Fleur.

In a few seconds, she answered. "Bonjour, ma petite soeur," she sang, clearly happy that I called. I faintly remembered that I wrinkled my nose at her pet name.

"Bonjour sister," I said, cutting it to the point. "I need a favor."

Fleur raised one of her eyebrows, looking a bit curious at my straightforwardness. "Je peux t'aider?" she asked.

I racked my brain for an answer though it was becoming hazy most likely due to the effects of the alcohol pumping throughout my body. It wouldn't be the first time I lied to someone important.

"_What're you and Derek talking about?"_

"_Nothing, he just wanted to know if I wanted to catch a movie."_

"_Gross. I still can't believe you're dating him."_

I closed my eyes briefly, the headache wasn't subduing. I forced myself to grin, feeling my cheeks hurting. "I need some books, that's all. This town is getting a little boring."

Fleur looked unconvinced, her lips formed into a thin line and her eyes narrowed. "Iz t'at zo?"

"Mai oui, ma soeur," my face tensed as the words flew out effortlessly. A few seconds passed by as we both stared at each other. There were creases in her face, mirroring the days when I had lived with her and Bill. "It's just some books, to keep me busy," I said quietly, feeling guilty at Fleur's tired face. "I'll owl you the list," I continued, "do you think you can have it sent to me by the middle of the week?"

"D'accord," she replied, her expression was still the same. "Gabrielle," she whispered my name. "Look at moi."

I glanced at her, finally realizing that I haven't been meeting her eyes. "Qui n'avance pas, recule."

The familiar words echoed in my head as soon as she said it. Has it only been a year since I've heard of it? My chest tightened and everything just seemed to stop. I felt myself holding my breath, not willing to let it go. Her eyes were filled with concern and love. Just looking at her hurt.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to shout, to scream at her. Everything that I was thinking, how my nightmares plague me frequently, and each time craved a cut into my heart. I wanted to tell her all about Edward Cullen, my suspicions about him and his family, more importantly what happened to me at Beacon Hills, how I royally fucked up. Then she would hold me close, and chide me at my recklessness, but despite that, she would end up fixing everything. After all of that, she would take me out to eat ice cream and shop to our heart's content.

Instead, I nodded and offered her an exhausted smile. "Good night, Fleur."

Disappointment written into her features as she quietly replied, "Bonne nuit, Gabrielle."

I pulled myself out of the fireplace, the tears already falling down my cheeks and dropping onto the carpet. "I'm so sorry…" I murmured. How could I lie to her? Why didn't I tell her?

My body moved on its own as I reached for my mobile and pressed two and hit call. The dial tone began and immediately the line was connected. I regretted it the moment I heard the dial tone stop and then heard a click.

"…Hello?"

I let out a croak. I quickly hung up and flung the phone onto the carpet. It tumbled for a bit before settling onto the carpet. My body sunk into the ground and I fell asleep, curled up.

The whole night he didn't call me back and the nightmares resumed.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Today was one of those bright days, and quite frankly, it had a lot to do with the weather. In place of the cold, shivering, and grey clouds and rain that often held their hold onto Forks, today was different; the sun was out and warmth everywhere. It helped remind me of who I was when I awoke to a ray of sunshine brushing against my cheeks. Who I could be, who I was meant to be.

I hurriedly parked my bike in one of the stalls before running to class. I was a bit late compared to my usual days because before I left I made a detail list of books that I needed from the my family's library. I handed it to my tawny owl, Lila, and she took off quickly after nibbling on some food. Obviously, I tried to hide the books that I truly wanted by naming a lot of other books dealing with hexes, charms and unicorns. Hopeful the mix would confuse Fleur, though I doubt it.

I rushed into English, panting.

"Ms. Delacour, please take your seat," Mr. Mason curtly stated as I nearly tore the hinges off the door trying to get in.

I offered a tired smile while walking next to Angela. When I got to my seat, Angela whispered, "Hey, what took you so long?"

I did my best to form a sheepish shrug, "Woke up late."

She rolled her eyes, buying my excuse.

I did my best to still my heart rate as Mr. Mason drone on and on. In American History, I looked for Jasper, but he wasn't there. His seat was oddly vacant, he was always the first one to be in class. It wasn't until lunch that I noticed the Cullens were gone.

I apprehensively eyed the noticeably empty lunch table.

"…pple pie is the best there is! That's why it has to be served during the Halloween Bash." I turned back and saw Eric chatting away with Angela who had a faint blush in her cheeks as she bashfully kept her head down.

"They're gone, you know." The corner of my mouth twitched as Lauren sat on my right and Jessica on my left. "I'm so jealous of them. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen take their kids out on a camping trip at any sign of good weather."

I exhaled sharply. Crap, I forgot about the factor with daylight.

I rolled my eyes at Jessica, "Yeah, _and_?" It was a snarky reply, however, I secretly thanked Jessica for the information. I stabbed the broccoli with my fork as I tilted my head looking at Jessica, but it was Lauren that answered.

"Nothing," Lauren smirked, "you just look a little _sad_ without your _boyfriend_."

I snorted. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Not _yet!_" Jessica was squealing while clapping rapidly. "Everyone's talking about how you and Edward went on a date yesterday!" Her giddiness was immediately replaced with a frown, "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"We didn't go on a date," I answered, slowly but loudly. It was loud enough for everyone on the table to overhear.

Jessica scoffed before slinging one arm over my shoulder, "Nice try. Edward Cullen doesn't associate casually." She sounded a bit bitter.

Lauren crossed her arms, "Therefore you're _special_ to him." Then she leaned in close to my ear. "Or at least _was._ Was he tired of you after one night?" she whispered softly, barely audible to me but the acid in her words were plainly there.

I coolly stared at her, my eyes meeting hers. "He was helping me with my biology paper," I enunciated every word carefully, the need of gritting my teeth was overwhelming. I leaned closer next to her, letting Jessica's arm around me to fall to my side. "_I don't like what you're insinuating._"

By now, I could feel almost everyone's eyes on my interaction with Lauren. I broke in a big smile before reaching over and patting her shoulder. "Got it!" I half-shouted, "stupid stray thread."

Lauren's face scrunched up in anger as she scooted a few seats away from me, "Thanks."

I turned back and looked at Jessica's puzzled look. "What was that all about?"

"It was nothing, just helping a fellow girl out," I cheerily said, feeling victorious. Jessica looked unconvinced, her face was scrunched up as her brows were raised.

"Anyway, as I was saying. That's why the Cullens and the Hales aren't here."

My ears perked up and I processed the thought quickly. "I'm sorry, the Hales?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Jasper and Rosalie, didn't I tell you their names on the first day? They're brother and sister." I stared at her, mouth wide open. "You know, the blond ones?"

"I thought their names were Cullen," I muttered.

Jessica laughed, "Obviously you weren't paying attention to _me_, you were too busying ogling Edward."

"No, I just…" I started, setting my fork down, "yeah, sorry, my bad."

She giggled and patted my back. "No worries. It was completely understandable. I wish I could've gone hiking with…hi-them."

"Yeah me too," I numbly replied. I excused myself, and started walking towards Biology. After all this time, how could I miss it? That _bloody_ surname, of course I would've missed it. Logically, I was annoyed with Jessica the first time around, and despite having a class with Jasper, our teacher only ever used our first names including roll call.

I let out a small bitterly laugh. "Hale, huh?"

How utterly ironic. Was Hale a common last name? Probably. Was this a coincidence? Most likely. Did it shake me to my very core? As Scott would say, this is so messed up.

Even my past was creeping up to me, apparently it didn't matter where I go. _He_ would always be right behind me. Slowly, but surely invading my head.

I noticed a salty taste upon my lip. It took me less than a second to realize that I've shed a few tears. This makes it twice in a row that I've cried. I wiped the stray tears away with my sleeve. I took out a mirror and found tired eyes look back at me. Nevertheless it didn't scream that like I just cried. Satisfied, I walked into the classroom, where Mr. Banner approached me.

"Gabrielle," he peered at me over his glasses. "This is for you." He handed me a stack of books and magazines.

I cradled the stack as I craned my neck to read them,_ Evolution Theory, Science Weekly, Just the Facts! _and _Mysteries of Life_ were just the few that I found. "Um." I glanced at Mr. Banner.

"Edward left them for you early in the morning before leaving." Mr. Banner answered while picking up a chalk and writing today's lessons. "Wished he could have stayed for class," he mumbled.

I found myself nodding as I remembered Cullen's promise to me. What a hilarious joke this is, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, again. "Thanks," I said before taking a seat. I opened the first book, _Evolution Theory_ and found a post-it attached to the first page.

_Ms. Delacour, _

I frowned, of course Edward freakin' _bloodthirsty_ Cullen had pretty handwriting. I continued to read the note.

_I apologize that I could not hand you the materials myself. Something urgent and unexpected came up. Unfortunately, I do not know how long my family and I will be absent. However, if there is anything I could assist you with, please contact me; I've written my phone number below, you can phone me or even text. I hope the materials aid you and your pursuit to write the paper._

_Once again, I apologize for any distress or inconvenience that I may have and did cause you. _

_Best regards, _

_Edward, Cullen or whatever suits you_

I found myself chuckling at his words, and then realized my mistake. I groaned, "Get your shit together." I folded the note and tucked it away, afterwards I started stuffing my bag with the books and magazines.

There's a possibility that I could be wrong. My assumptions weren't always on point, may be the Cullens _and_ the Hales might just be muggles with extremely pale skin and freaky fetish for contact lens. But that was unlikely, after all, the signs were pointing at the obvious.

They were vampires. The question is: are they a threat? It would be a difficult question to answer. As far as I knew, vampires hardly interacted with wizards, both were prejudice towards each other. It most certainly did not help that most of vampires were working for the dark lord, though many had now been dealt with.

Class started, but I barely took notes as I continued to think about the Cullens and the Hales. Was it possible that they worked for the dark lord? I narrowed my eyes, the memory of Cullen seeing me cast a spell came into mind. It was a strong possibility that the Cullens and the Hales were muggle vampires. Actually it would make a lot of sense, now factoring Cullen's annoying questions about _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_. He could have been faking his interest and curiosity, but it seemed too genuine to be a lie.

Furthermore, to subject themselves to the painful torture of being around their _prey_ nearly everyday sounds a bit much. There haven't been any reported deaths of accidents, so it enforced the idea that the Cullens—and _Hales_ were not munching on anyone, who I know of. Also, if they sided with the dark lord—Voldemort, I winced, they wouldn't be able to stand being around muggles.

I was raking my brain for all sorts of answers and questions. Many of the questions were unanswered, and most of the answers were speculation.

The bell rang, and I forced myself to attend the next class, though I didn't have any luck keeping from my mind wandering again. Then the bell once again rang, and announced the end of school.

The more I thought about Edward and his family, the more my mind throbbed. Their lack of socializing now made sense. Was it possible that they are biding their time before attacking everyone in Forks? Wiping the whole town out?

"Holy shit," I stopped dead in my tracks on my way towards my bike. "Holy shit, indeed." I hissed in a low voice. I got into the car with him.

I could've been killed, maimed. Granted, I had my wand ready, but he would've been faster and sliced my throat with great ease. But I wasn't. Instead, I got an apology. Something that I didn't expect. There was also the time when I got in the car with Alice and Jasper, but nothing happened to me. What could they—Edward be possibly planning?

Was he planning anything?

I mused, Edward Cullen, the enigma. I reached into my bag, and pulled out Cullen's note. Then I fished out my mobile from my pocket. I recited the number a few times, debating. One side finally won out when I reached my bike. I read the numbers once more as I punched it into my cellular.

_Hi_, I sent to him.

He texted back, _Hello_. _How was your day?_

I paused, contemplating on how to respond. _It was fine. Thank you for the stuff. They look absolutely fantastic._

_You mean_, I read as the buzzing stopped, _fantastically dull_. _I would start with the largest one, it has a lot of old information that you could use and contradict. _

I chuckled, _Heard about your camping trip. Have fun. _

_As should you, you have a lot to read._ I could almost hear his teasing tone as I read the text over and over.

"Enigma, indeed, what to do with you, Cullen," I mumbled as I stuffed everything back into my bag and hoisted myself onto my bike.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

I got home and with a loud thud, I dropped onto my bed. It was then that Lila flew into from the window and dropped a heap of books onto the bed. I then took notice the state of my bed, two other piles of book was on it. They were all bounded by two strings, holding it into a stack. Lila let out a noise that sounded like a relieved sigh. I reached my hand out and adoringly scratched the top of her head. "Sorry girl, I know you're getting well into your years."

Lila cocked her head to the side and let out a huff.

"Of course, of course. You're still young," I laughed. "C'mon, the snacks are downstairs."

With another huff, Lila took off out of my window, doubtlessly heading towards the kitchen. I chuckled as I moved to unravel the books from their holdings. Every book that I had asked for was currently here. Fleur must have taken off early in the morning to arrive back home and search through the enormous library. With guilt, I glimpsed at the books that were useless to my research. I felt utterly bad at my lie, and made a note that I would call her later on and chat pleasantly with her.

I opened the stack and took out the books that I truly needed to read. _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_, _Vampirism and the Thirst, _and_ Crossing Paths with the Undead_. I flipped to the first chapters of all books and began to read as I took out some owl treats.

_Crossing Paths with the Undead_ by Jean Weatherby presented the facts of the history between vampires and wizards. Unfortunately, _all_ the vampires were previously wizards who decided to abandon the their wizarding brethren for immortality. However, some things lined up. _Pale skin, and changes in eye colour_. Cullen's features fitted the criteria. The author also suggested that vampires have a strong aversion to the sun but did not list why.

_Vampirism and the Thirst _was written by a bigot named Jonathan Harker who cursed the vampire existence and their role in the war, it mainly focused on tips and warnings about vampires. Once again, Harker noted the same as Weatherby along with extraordinary strength and speed plus an unquenchable thirst for blood.

_Life Amongst the Undead_ was, however, different. It was an autobiography that talked about the author's relationship with a vampire-wizard coven. Eldred Worple was much more kinder in his approach towards the topic. It appeared that he quite enjoyed his stay with the said coven despite almost dying a couple of times. One thing caught my eye though, it was two simple sentences. _Blood is a necessity for their diet, yet, it needs not to be human. In fact, animals would do, consequently a change of eye colour will occur, somewhere between light hazel, gold or even amber as oppose to the darken red when feasting on Muggle or Wizard blood. _

I closed the book, overwhelmed by the profound information. Now I know why the Cullens and the Hales were so different. Their eye colour signified their diet. Amber, Edward's was amber. It meant he was feeding on animals, not humans.

I blew out a sigh. Now only a few questions remain. Do I confront Edward and his family? Would that led to me exposing the magical world? Could I trust Edward with my secret? Should I leave them alone? Why do I care? I tried to stop my train of thought, but sadly the last question emerged anyway: what if it happens again?

I moved away from the counter and once again dipped into the cabinet for the Firewhiskey. I was just about to pour myself a glass when my mobile vibrated. I picked it up slowly, thinking it was Edward again.

Unexpectedly, it was another number, one with the California area code.

_We need to talk_.

I set the device down and filled the glass with Firewhisky. _Shit._

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Happy Final's week! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I actually planned Gabrielle to find out this early about the Cullens. I mean come on, she's a witch, you'd have to be absolutely dense not to realize the pale skin, coldness of skin, weird eye color, and lack of sociability skills – in combination – screams 'vampire'.


End file.
